gpxplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Novelty Pokémon
Novelty Pokémon Table Explanation (Current) (Text in red is text that will be edited) Colors can be chosen by including special color templates. For example: The Light Water Color would use: The Normal Water Color would use: The Dark Water Color would use: Just change the word "Water" in the template to suit the type needed. COLOR1 is to be replaced with the "normal color" of the Novelty Pokémon's first type. If the Novelty Pokémon has one type, then COLOR2 is to be replaced with the "dark color" of the Novelty Pokémon's first type. If the Novelty Pokémon has two types, then COLOR2 is to be replaced with the "normal color" of the Novelty Pokémon's second type. COLOR3 is to be replaced with the "light color" of the Novelty Pokémon's first type. Example: The chart for the Ghost/Ice type Present Drifloon and its evolution Present Drifblim... Will become this: Questions may be asked here! [[User:M190049|''~m190049]][[User talk:M190049|~talk]] 18:47, January 15, 2011 (UTC) (Chart Updated) [[User:M190049|~m190049]][[User talk:M190049|~talk]] 23:10, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Special exception: If the same family shares one type but differs in another, then COLOR1 will be the normal version of the common type and COLOR2 will be the dark verison of the common type. For each column, which represents the different species in that family, use the light version of their unique typing. See Dracowymsy or Bidofo for examples. 'Sp' 'des Slick' 02:55, October 8, 2011 (UTC) HOPEFULLY LAST EDIT -_- Use if Steel is the secondary common typing (such as with Fossil Bastiodon and Porygon-T) because does not show up against the background. 'Sp' 'des Slick' 03:56, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Quick Page Cleanup and Table Explanation (Outdated) So I went ahead and cleaned up the page to display the novelty Pokemon in a nice, clean manner, adding images where needed and available from my dex. The organization of each table is as follows: Color1 will always be the first color code for the Pokemon's primary type, as shown in the list on my page. If the Pokemon has 2 types, Color2 will be the second color code for the Pokemon's secondary type. Otherwise, it's the second color code for the Pokemon's type. I took a guess on the types for Shellderboy/Cloysterman (both Water/Fighting), Pokii (Dark), and Remorage (Water). If this is wrong, let me know, or feel free to replace the codes yourself. Obviously I don't have all the sprites, either, so if anyone has more shinies, just save them from your Dex page with the standard format (Novelty_Name_(Shiny)). I'll be standardizing the Bidofo sprite names this week. Magaroja 02:04, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Where did you get the clone sprites? Hi there. I was wondering where you obtained the Squirtletwo, Charmandertwo, Bulbasaurtwo, and the cloned Charizard, Venusaur, and Blastoise sprites? You see, I had made very similar sprites edits for Bulbapedia, before they shut down the sprite project, and these look almost exactly the same. Please reply. - 050294 07:28, October 2, 2010 (UTC) :I believe one of the admins of GPX edited normal sprites for them. If you were both making the same thing into sprites, it's only natural that they look very similar. Shiny Past Mismagius Here is the shiny Past Mismagius sprite: http://gpxplus.net/files/cache/pokemon/5dd60f3cdc35404374babc3898296dca.png I don't want to make an account for just this one thing, so hopefully someone else can upload it for me. Sorry, I don't know how to make a new heading either. ~Mebukijika from GPX Individual Pages So I saw someone generated pages for Crystal Onix and Steelix. Are these really necessary? Aside from providing the flavor text, they provide no additional information that's not already here. 14:16, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Porygon-T Well, it says that Porygon2 evolves to Porygon-T ''at Level 83 with a Potato Battery', where the GPX dex says it evolves at level 84 with Potato battery after waiting 5 days. Also, shouldn't it be saying somewhere, that Porygon-T is the only novelty so far evolving directly from another Pokémon, making it also only Novelty not having an egg? --Kingis 15:51, June 4, 2011 (UTC) :That was apparently a simple error, and I just fixed it accordingly right now. As for the trivia, that will assumingly be added eventually a well. Where? Not sure... We still have the unfinished project of individual pages for the novelties in the works, though the project is rather unorganized and on a bit of a temporary hiatus at the moment... I guess it could just be added into the small blub above it's box somewhere. [[User:M190049|~m190049]][[User talk:M190049|~talk]] 18:54, June 4, 2011 (UTC) ::As asked above, do we really need to make a page about the individual Novelty Pokémon? I don't know what could be put on there that wouldn't fit just fine on this page. Otherwise, I agree that the "Trivia" should just go in the little intro paragraph describing Porygon-T; I'm not a fan of Trivia sections to begin with, so if it can be integrated into the main body of the page, all the better Magaroja 15:56, June 5, 2011 (UTC) :::Well, I assume the stuff to go on the individual pages would include Egg Groups, Evolution Data, those "Hidden Breeding Rarities", and such info like that. I'm not particularly sure what the creator of the project had in mind. It's a REALLY unorganized plan, to be honest... Though as I went and re-did the format of the page yesterday, to allow for that little blurb above nearly all the novelties, I guess, yeah, the pages are a bit unnecessary. [[User:M190049|~m190049]][[User talk:M190049|~talk]] 18:27, June 5, 2011 (UTC) ::::The more I work on these pages, the more I'm realizing it actually WOULD be better to have individual pages for the Novelty Pokémon ^^; Before we just had sprites and types, but with Battle Tower stats and the possibility of adding the way to obtain the Pokémon and Egg Groups, having this info on either individual or group pages might be better. Here's my suggestion on what we could have: * Dracowymsy * Bidofo and Zombidofo * Zergoose and Feral Zergoose * Pokii True Form and Avatar Form * Animé Novelties (Clones and Crystal Onix/Steelix) * Video Game Novelties (MissingNo. and Spike-Eared Pichu) * Fossilized Pokémon ::::The other 4 Novelty Pokémon could remain here as they don't really have a unified category. MissingNo and SEP could remain here, too, except they're so well-known from the games that I feel they should get their own page. ::::I'll start on a Dracowymsy page and make a link to it here when I've got it done. '''Sp des Slick 01:22, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Table Addition- Breeding Info Well, I had an idea! On the bottom of some of the Novelties' tables, we have a line with a small quote. Currently, this may say what they are inspired by, when they were first released, or other miscellaneous information. However, it's rather inconsistent. Additionally, we also have the small blurbs above the box (which are still being written...) that may usually just repeat this info or something. I propose we use the space on the tail of the box for something else. Breeding info. Something we seem to be missing. Here I drafted up a couple concept examples with Charmander Clone's box. For space and convenience sake, I cut off the top majority of the chart. - Any thoughts on the idea? [[User:M190049|''~m190049]][[User talk:M190049|~talk]] 15:26, June 14, 2011 (UTC) : I like the bottom one the best. Perhaps we can mention where the novelties come from (and if we have it, when they were first distributed) above each group. 'Sp' 'des Slick' 18:01, June 14, 2011 (UTC) :: Sounds good. I think to start, those paragraphs need to be written up before we start applying this to anything. [[User:M190049|~m190049]][[User talk:M190049|~talk]] 01:41, June 15, 2011 (UTC) New Template Options Instead of using hex codes, we can directly use the names of the types for defining the colors in the tables for the different Pokemon. COLOR1 will be replaced by # and COLOR3 by # . If the Pokémon has one type, COLOR2 is # ; otherwise, it's # . :Edited the chart on the top to suit this. [[User:M190049|~m190049]][[User talk:M190049|~talk]] 23:13, October 6, 2011 (UTC) New Novelty Table? I've been playing a bit more recently with borders and the roundy template, and devised a possible new chart for the Novelties. Of course, though, opinions first! Using Flaming Zorua and Festive Makuhita as examples, current chart on top, new chart on bottom: I must note though, on some browsers, the chart does appear broken. I've noticed this to be true on Opera so far. I've only tested this on Opera and Chrome though. Here below is an altered version that, code-wise is a bit more messy, but works for Opera (for browsers the above tables works fine on, these ones should look the same as above): Thoughts? [[User:M190049|~m190049]][[User talk:M190049|~talk'']] 23:05, December 28, 2011 (UTC)